1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing interior trimmings and more particularly it relates to those molded by blow molding with the outer surface of their thus molded and divided body covered by a skin material.
2. Prior Art
Interior trimmings and goods such as seat-back garnishes for cars and household containers are decorated by covering the outer surface of a resin-molded body, which serves as a core, with a skin material. An example of the methods for manufacturing the interior trimmings of this kind according to the blow molding method is disclosed by the previously-opened Japanese Patent Application Sho 59-118436 which was filed before the present invention. FIG. 1 is a sectional view of the prior art showing a die employed by this method and a product thus molded.
A pair of blow molding die halves (a) are set so in size and shape as to produce plural interior trimmings. A skin material (b) is arranged on the inner faces of the cavity formed by the die halves (a) and forced thereto by making the cavity vacuum through suction holes (d). When a parison is extruded into the die halves (a) under this state and pressurized air is injected inside the parison, the skin material (b) is combined integral with the outer face of a resin body (c) molded by the parison to thereby form a molded product (e). When this molded product (e) is picked up from the die halves (a) and cut off along lines A--A and B--B in FIG. 2, two interior trimmings are produced at the same time, thereby enhancing the production cycle.
In the case of interior trimmings thus molded, that end face of the skin material (b) which is formed by the cut-off process forms a same face together with that of the molded resin body (c), thereby causing the cut-off end face to appear not to be good. In addition, the skin material (b) is easy to peel off from the molded resin body (c) at the cut-off end-face. The cut-off end face must be therefore shielded independently, thereby making the treatment for the cut-off end face of the skin material more troublesome.
Further, the skin material (b) which is arranged on the inner faces of the die halves (a) is forced onto the inner faces of the cavity formed by the die halves (a) by vacuum molding, as described above. In this case, however, the fixing of the skin material (b) becomes unstable at the rim portion thereof and the skin material (b) must be therefore fixed to the die halves (a) at plural rim portions thereof by means of two-sided binding tape, for example.